


【授权翻译】Don't Know Much About BIOS-logy

by angry_tomato



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Strap-Ons
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_tomato/pseuds/angry_tomato
Summary: Shaw询问了Root和The Machine之间的亲密关系。她获得的答案非常火辣。
Relationships: Root/Sameen Shaw, Root/Sameen Shaw/The Machine
Kudos: 8





	1. Development

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Know Much About BIOS-logy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781656) by [winged_mammal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_mammal/pseuds/winged_mammal). 



> 原文注释：机根锤的肉
> 
> 译注：标题里的BIOS是计算机术语Basic Input/Output System的缩写，即基本输入/输出系统，它是主板上的一个固化程序，管理主板上最底层的设备，赋予他们这些设备正常工作所需的中断、指针、内存占用等等

当Root一边快速抽动手指一边在她耳边喘着气时，Shaw也说不清楚为什么自己突然就想起了这件事，甚至还直接把它说了出口。或许是因为Root放缓了手上的速度、然后歪着头看Shaw不满地骂出声的表情实在跟她接受机器的指令时相似得惊人，或许是她试图把Root的脑袋推到自己腿间时偶然碰到了她的人工耳蜗，然后一瞬间涌来的内啡肽联通了Root、机器、她自己和性爱，又或者，她只是想起了某个梦境中的场景。

“你绝对跟机器做过爱吧？”

她不知道自己为什么这么说。但是未来的一天里，当她想起Root支起身子低头看着她、愣了半天后脸上带着别扭和害羞的笑时，她意识到自己早该判断出事情的走向。

“某种意义上吧。”Root的语气里带着一如既往的烦人的诱惑力。她坐直，把头发捋到了肩膀上，于是Shaw的手从她臀部滑了下来。“怎么，你嫉妒了吗？”

一滴汗珠从Root的胸口中间淌过，缓缓流经横七竖八的泛红抓痕，还有乱糟糟的头发，肿胀的嘴唇，和正在Shaw的大腿上留下一条湿漉漉的痕迹的指尖，这些最真切的感官体验都让Shaw无法嫉妒起Root和机器之间干过的任何事——就算她真的能感受到嫉妒这种情感。

“某种意义上？”房间里的冷空气让Shaw不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖尝到了Root那个果味唇膏的味道。她躺回了枕头里。Shaw对于任何干扰了她的高潮的事都非常不满，但对这一次确实是她自己挑起来的，再加上心底里压抑不住的好奇，她觉得那也不是完全无法忍受，“怎么，她给你整了个蓝牙振动棒？”

“她还真给过我一根，”Root笑着，而Shaw哼了一声，“但是我们只用过一次，还是在你跟我的关系变得非常火辣之前。”然后她努力给Shaw抛了个媚眼，但是手指碰上Shaw的乳头时还是被她拍走了，“它总是碰不到那个点，你懂我意思吗？我就是不太需要这样的。”

Root停住了话。Shaw很清楚她正盼着自己问她“那你需要什么样的”。Shaw还很清楚Root对于说出答案、然后观察自己反应的期待远远超过自己对那个答案的渴望，所以把手臂枕在头下、不置可否地哼一声呢，则足够让这个瞬间反客为主了。Root一头栽回床上，挪动着躺到Shaw身边，脸颊枕在她的拳头上，盯着她表情满是期待。

Shaw在床上从来就没有什么耐心，但是她真的很喜欢让Root吃瘪。

时间好像过了很久，唯一的声源只剩下厨房里第一次投入使用的洗碗机的噪音——当时正在操作它的Root正是她们现在瘫在床上的直接原因。最后Shaw总算张了张嘴，Root的嘴角露出了一个胜利的笑容。

“前几天我跟Bear出去散……”

“指导我自慰。”Root同时开口，然后在意识到Shaw根本没有让步时瞬间垮了脸。Shaw大笑出声，侧过身面对着Root。

“所以你的神会让你脱衣服？”Shaw还是决定顺着台阶下，于是看到Root又雀跃起来，点了点头，“但是一个超级人工智能这么做有什么好处呢？”

“她总是在努力理解人性啊，Sameen。而我是她最喜欢的观察对象。”她试图wink，却只得到Shaw的一个白眼。她早就意识到了，在自己接纳了Root的原因中间，那些失败的wink绝对功不可没。Root叹了口气，神色缓和了些，露出了少见的、只有在谈论机器或者Shaw时才偶然出现的真诚，“她知道我为她付出了很多，所以她会努力帮我释放那些压力，尤其是在我们打败Samaritan之前。尤其是我遇到你之前，”她补充着，一只手划过Shaw的臀部，“当我们中的一个要单独出任务时，她就会伸出援手，但是现在少了。”

（译注：伸出援手原文是give me a hand，一般理解成“帮我个忙”，这里双关字面意思“借我只手”）

Shaw轻哼了一声表示理解，脑海却不可控地浮现出Root的手在腿间抽动直到高潮的香艳场景。她不经意间抽了口气，然后赶紧咳了一声掩饰住，却发现Root很明显已经发现了自己在走神。“所以你们俩，具体来说是怎么做的？”

“这个嘛，”Root长呼了一口气，“就跟你和我在一起的时候差不多。她告诉我要怎么做，我就……那么做了。我不会多考虑自己应该做些什么，也不用担心我需要用多少时间，或者该碰哪里、该动得多快，她替我做了这些决定。我只需要躺好，把手指的控制权交给她，然后给她全部信任。”

Shaw点了点头。考虑到她和Root之间不少性爱的发展过程，Shaw完全能理解这种模式。她以前还开过关于Root怎么听机器的话的玩笑，但是现在想想看，那居然跟事实的很大一部分别无二致。即使别人印象中的Root绝不是喜欢听话的那一类。但老实说，Shaw也不是喜欢听话的那一类，所以没有任何人能像Root那样控制着她、让她分崩离析。

但她现在不得不怀疑机器在这一切中起到的作用了。话是这么说，这个问题可以以后再解决，“那……就是你压力太大的时候，她会告诉你停下来，告诉你该怎么进入状态，然后告诉你怎么释放？”这个结论让Root笑着点了点头。“她一般会说些什么？”

Root笑了起来，手指游移到Shaw的腿间，但很快又划回了她的胸口，“最近的话，她会说起你。她会跟我讲述我上次给你口时你脸上的红晕，讲我惩罚你之后给你留下的伤痕，或者讲那次我把你绑了五个小时后你祈求我的神态。”涌回脑海的记忆打碎了Shaw的呼吸，抬头一瞥，她对上了Root同样扩散开的瞳孔，“那之前呢，在CIA安全屋之后，她会帮我模拟我们俩的下一次性爱，然后告诉我一切细节。”

“所以我成了你和你的机器的性幻想对象？”这个想法让Shaw有点得意，但她绝对不会承认。

“那你要怪我们吗？”Root伸出手，掐了一把Shaw的屁股，“但是安全屋之前就没有这种事了，毕竟看在你当时多恨我的份儿上，让一个超级人工智能用你的形象帮我自慰实在有点良心不安。毕竟，你知道我有多尊重别人的看法啦。”

为了强调这一点，Root靠近、在Shaw的唇上印下一个缓慢、深沉的吻，然后在Shaw想翻身滚到上边之前，Root抬起头后撤，看样子还很得意，“所以呢，那之前她只是帮我找一些她知道我会喜欢的黄片。”

Shaw哼了一声，重新躺回床上，看着Root挪动着挨在自己身边，“你喜欢什么类型的黄片？”她打量起Root，意识到她们居然从没提过这个话题，“我猜猜，你喜欢那种由真正的女同性恋拍的黄片，而且里面的性癖奇怪到要订阅才能查看，比如人格羞辱之类的，但是原则上还是双方自愿。”

Root稍微后仰，看着Shaw的眼神满是笑意，“你真了解我呢，Sameen，我都感动了。”

“又不难猜，”Shaw说，“基本上就是我们俩的日常，只不过被拍成了黄片。”

“嗯，”Root肯定了这一点，眼神却一直顺着Shaw的身体往下瞟，“既然说到’感动’，基于你刚才想象我自慰时的表情，我猜看着别人自慰就是你喜欢的那一类黄片了？”

（译注：前文提到的“感动”的原文是I’m touched，后面提到的touch则包含含蓄的性暗示）

Shaw哼了一声，“那多无聊啊，你的话，我愿意看，但是别人……”她耸了耸贴着Root的那个肩膀，显然陷入了思考，却没想起什么特别的。她从来没为看片花过钱，除了那些装高潮装得非常虚伪的人之外，Shaw想不起任何让她提不起性趣的片子，“我猜我没有偏好的什么类型吧。”

“我知道有人能给我们提供一些主意。”Root挑着眉说。Shaw看着她朝右边歪着脑袋，舒了口气，然后点了点头。

就知道。

Root笑着轻吻了Shaw的脸颊。“嗨，”她对着空气说，“你知道Shaw最喜欢什么样的片吗？”

“ **主要执行人** **Shaw** **的浏览历史没有显示出任何偏好** ，”床头柜上Shaw的手机发出机器那不自然的人工电子音，但起码不再是通过录音合成的声音了，“ **但是关键词** **’** **内射** **’** **在总体中的占比最大。** ”

Root看着愣着的Shaw挑起了眉毛。

“有可能吧。”Shaw耸了耸肩。

“太容易感染病毒了吧，Sameen，”Root皱着鼻子，“或者意外怀孕呢。”

“如果是你对我做的话就不会了，”Root的表情让Shaw的反驳带着些恼怒，尽管知道那只是为了表达困惑而已，但还是让她不太舒服，“只是个性癖而已，行吗？每次我们用穿戴式的时候你都说要射在我体内，所以想象一下你真这么做的样子会让我兴奋。”

Root疑惑的表情迅速变成了一种危险的笑容。以Shaw对这个笑容的理解，要么意味着她有了大麻烦，要么保证她接下来一段时间会非常快乐，要么，更多时候，两者都有。“你知道吗，我保证我和机器会想出办法帮你实现愿望的。”

Shaw的注视移到了Root的胸口，然后在那儿固定了一会儿。各种各样愉快的画面涌到了她的眼前。那些想法太诱人了，以至于她确信Root能感受到自己体表迅速升高的体温，但她最后还是摇了摇头，“太麻烦了，我不喜欢，”她说着，然后Root默许地抬起头，“但是……”Shaw思量着自己的想法，目光扫过Root、她的人工耳蜗，还有期待的眼神，“我不介意你带我加入你和机器的那个性爱小游戏。”

Root脸上愉快的神情让Shaw体内流过一阵暖流，流到腿间格外明显。“噢，我就等着你说这句话呢，”她说着，眼神转到了空气上，“sweetie，你有异议吗？”

机器肯定是没有反对，因为Root笑着俯下了身。Shaw伸手制止了她，“哦，不行，不要这个，如果我们要做爱，我想听到她的声音，懂吗？我才不要你们俩背着我打什么算盘。”

“ **明白** 。”麦克风里传来一声回答，而Root迁就着笑了笑。

“Absolutely.”

Shaw抵在Root胸口的手掌移动到了她的后颈，勾着她靠近自己。Root很快贴上了Shaw的身体，重重吻上了她的嘴唇。她们似乎不需要任何时间就能回到这段对话开始之前的状态，而且随着思维逐渐抽离，Shaw都快忘了自己刚才还开过口。手指探进她的体内，汗珠从额角滚落，她的双腿绕在Root身后，Root的快速抽动使她呻吟出声，高潮即将紧随而至……

Root猛然停止了动作，倒在Shaw身上，然后伸长了手臂够向床头柜。Shaw骂了一声，刚想翻过身，却在注意到Root手里的一罐液体后想起了刚才的谈话，于是又躺了回去。Root询问的眼神得到了急切的回应，Shaw张开了腿，盯着润滑剂流向Root的指尖。

“操。”Shaw抽了口气，感受到伸向自己腿间的手掌。

“想现在开始吗？”Root问，面对Shaw疑惑的目光，她示意了旁边的手机。

体内迸射的能量让Shaw的额角砰砰直跳，她毫不犹豫地抓着Root的手向下探去，“操，随便谁，赶紧操我就是了。”她在接吻的间隙断断续续地说着，指尖掐住Root的肩膀。

“接着刚才？”Root这句话被Shaw在嘴唇上的啃咬打断。

“ **好的** 。”

很长一段时间里，房间里一片寂静，Shaw不耐烦地抬起臀部，试图在Root身上寻求一些摩擦，抵在Root股间的大腿也使她不自觉地发出一声呜咽。就在Shaw以为机器多半还没准备好时，她发现Root也伸手又挤了一点润滑剂，大概跟自己想法一致。

“ **把两只手指伸进主要执行人** **Shaw** **的肛门** 。”

床上的两个人影一起滞住了。

就算被散乱的头发遮住了部分视线，Shaw还是注意到了Root脸上别扭的表情，于是她突然意识到了以前Root和机器之前性都是什么样的。

Shaw把她推走，翻身把头埋在枕头里，但一耸一耸的身体还是暴露了她在大笑的事实。Root气呼呼地转身躺在了床上。

“说’操她的屁股’会更性感一点。”就算是在枕头里，Shaw都能想象出Root撅着嘴说这句话的样子。

“ **完全明白。** ”


	2. Beta

尽管Root保证她和机器已经商量好了下一阶段赛博性爱的适当用语，Shaw还是忍不住拿第一次的惨痛经历找她们的茬。那之后的几天，Root开始在她的某个秘密安全屋给机器开展dirty talk集训，而一次深夜的检测任务里，Shaw闲得无聊，随手编辑了一条短信发了过去。

**** **等你回家了，我要用我的中切牙以** **75** **磅每平方英寸的力气沿着你的胸锁乳突肌留下八个浅表血肿。**

_(When you get home I'm going to leave eight superficial hematomas along your left sternocleidomastoid by applying seventy-five psi of force with my central incisors from its origin to its terminus)_

几个小时之后，Shaw锤晕了最后几个保安，拿出手机，看到屏幕上那句“这是你对我说过的最性感的话🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆”之后摇了摇头。

她就知道Root对这种事情感兴趣。

而且，操，未来的日子里Shaw总是会想起这个晚上，Root双膝跪在地上，尽力完成她用emoji承诺的那些事。如果随口扯几个解剖学术语就能让她反应这么大，那Shaw也不介意多来几次。当然，是在由她来扮演医生的前提下。

接下来的两周里，没有人再提及那个奇奇怪怪的3P话题，但是Shaw留意到机器似乎更常跟她直接对话了。尽管只局限在地铁站和公寓里，而且话题也仅仅是任务相关，完全没有提及Root和机器之间的关系的意思。除此之外， **她** 声音也更加贴近人类，尽管这个改变不得不说让人舒服了一些，但是大体上还是乏善可陈，Shaw甚至怀疑 **她** 是不是随便挑了个女人的声音来模仿，这么做的目的似乎是为了让Shaw在即将高潮时听到 **她** 的声音时不至于再性致全无。Shaw对这此还算感谢。

一个星期四的晚上，Shaw回到家，看到Root正瘫在床上，轻声跟耳朵里的机器说话，身边是个很精致的黑色盒子。她的表情在看到Shaw第一秒明亮了起来，然后脸颊在接下来的几秒钟里快速变红。Shaw看着Root拿着小盒子坐起身，不难猜到她在打着什么算盘，赶紧伸出一只手阻止了她。

“我确定我的头发里有马粪，所以在你做任何事之前，给我几分钟。”她摆了摆手，一头钻进了浴室，模糊听到身后的Root喊了些什么好喜欢一个努力工作的女孩一类的话。

Shaw尽自己所能地快速清理了头发里那些，最起码，是马粪的东西。她确信那个被她抱摔在骑警身后的家伙比她下场还惨。她的思维不由自主地想到在她不在的时间里，Root和机器都在计划些什么。不难想象，Root的指尖在她自己的身体上滑过，路径上留下一片直立的汗毛，机器在她耳边模拟着接下来这个夜晚的每一个细节，以及她们可以怎样操得Shaw灵魂出窍。Root的胸口在轻语中剧烈起伏，手指伸向了双腿间……

Shaw猛地伸手关了水龙头，用力擦干自己的头发。她在身上披了一条浴巾，然后考虑到一会儿还得脱，就懒得再穿睡裤和工字背心。Root在看到她时，明显对这个决定很满意，然后以一个缠绵的吻迎接Shaw回来。

“嗨Sameen。”Root的语气极尽温柔，眼神腻得要把Shaw淹没。她以前跟她说过，刚出浴的Shaw是她最爱的Shaw，尽管后来不得不接受Shaw提到的“她口中最爱的Shaw和现在站在她面前的Shaw之间的关联性”之类的说法，她的指尖玩弄着Shaw湿漉漉的发丝时眼中的闪光却是真实可见的。

Shaw走进屋里，注意到房间好像与她进入浴室前有些差别，“ **她** 会加入我们吗？”

“ **如果你同意的话** 。”床头柜上的蓝牙音箱里传来的一句话。Shaw花了一瞬间考虑了一下什么死变态黑了收音系统的后果，然后才想起来她身边这俩可是天才黑客和字面意思上的人工智能之神。

“给我看看你都学会了什么。”Shaw的语气里带着挑衅，嘴角露出一个得意的笑容。Root倾身吻上了她，Shaw靠近，加深了这个吻，手掌在Root的后背抚过，感受到自己身上的浴巾在Root的接触下滑落。Root轻笑着哼了一声，指尖划过光滑的皮肤，捏了一把Shaw的屁股。

突然的触感让Shaw吞了吞口水，她咬住Root的下唇，把她推倒在床上，任由浴巾落在地上。Root笑着，眼神里掩饰不住急切，手指解开了自己衣服的纽扣。Shaw开始脱她的牛仔裤。机器安静地听着，等着她们剥掉Root身上剩余的衣物。Shaw前倾，贴上Root烫人的身体。Root又仰着头吻上了Shaw的嘴唇。

“ **把盒子给她看** 。”机器终于开了口。Root闻声放开了紧按着Shaw的后背的那只手，嘴唇轻啄了一下Shaw的唇，结束了这个吻。Shaw从她身上翻了下来，斜躺在她身边，看着她坐在床的另一边，手里拿着那个盒子。

“我们给你准备了礼物，”Root说着，掀开了盒盖，脸上的表情看起来很是不安好心，“事实上，是给你们俩的。来帮你们更……亲近。”

第一个拿出盒子的是一对紧身的黑色皮手套，Shaw花了一些时间欣赏这个颜色和Root肤色的强烈对比，然后才把一个套上了自己的右手。Root的手指在空中比划了一下，Shaw注意到手套的指端和掌心里遍布着一个复杂的图案。

“导电线，连接着手背上的一个处理器和发射器，”Root指尖沿着图案的边缘划过，在背面的小突起上轻轻点了点，Shaw倾身靠近，任由Root手指又滑到了她的二头肌，“她能感受到你的体温，你的脉搏，你肌肉的收缩……跟真正触碰到你差不多了。”

Shaw以前从来都不太理解Root和机器之间的关系。她清楚她们从彼此身上收获的东西，但她本人并不想掺和进来。但是现在，不知道为什么，她的身体似乎已经开始期待事情的发展了。

“ **它们并不能帮着操你，但是我们还在努力** 。”

Shaw越过Root看了一眼那个扬声器，“噢，所以你现在还会说脏话了？”

“ **有人告诉我这很有用，所以是的** 。”

Root的眼神跃动着，很明显非常满意Shaw和机器的互动，“她是跟你学的哦sweetie，我教她dirty talk的那些录音带里你可是没少说。”

Shaw看着Root戴上了另一只手套，然后突然被一个想法击中，“对了，Root，”她说着，躺回了床上，手枕在头下，“如果机器操你，你操……就当我允许你操我吧，然后，像你以前说的，我和机器非常相似，根据传递性质，那不就是我操你吗？”

Root在沉默中瞪着Shaw，Shaw咬着牙憋笑，“这是基础数学诶Root，你不可以反驳数学，你喜欢数学。”

Root抽了一口气，Shaw发现她的后颈泛着红，“你刚刚是说了’传递性质’吗？”

Shaw笑着看Root凑上来吻上自己，戴着手套的那只手从身侧一路滑下去。她搂着Root的后背靠近，大腿抵在Root双腿之间，感受着Root那个不曾改变的教科书词汇性癖带来的湿润。

“ **我认为她值得一点奖励，你觉得呢？** ”Root在Shaw的后颈哼了一声以示同意，很明显舔舐Shaw的每一寸皮肤妨碍了她说话，“ **也别忘了另一个东西。** ”

这句话终于引起了Root的注意力，于是她从Shaw身边猛地蹦开，留着Shaw空着手，还被突然袭来的冷空气冷得一哆嗦。Shaw憋下了不满，扭头看向Root和那个盒子里取出来的东西。

“噢，他妈的，不要。”Shaw看到第一眼之后就立刻反对。Root假惺惺地撅着嘴，手里挥舞着一副眼镜。

“每个镜框前面各有一个纳米镜头，所以 **她** 能跟着我的视线、看到我能看到的一切了，”Root指着黑色镜框上的两个点，“ **她** 以前也看过我们，只是这一次的视角更近，更亲密。”

“你还记得你上次在床上戴眼镜的后果吗Root？别再来一次了。”Shaw抱着双臂，拒绝想象Root戴着眼镜的样子。机器在Root操她的时候能够看到她、感受她，这件事……居然预料之外地让Shaw兴奋，况且她对于戴着眼镜的Root真的一点、一点抵抗力都没有。尤其是Root全身上下 **只** 剩下眼镜的时候。但是Shaw拒绝让步。

“这次不会发生了，我保证。这副眼镜有美国国家标准级别的抗冲击能力。”Root努力性感地wink了一下，Shaw却只是摇了摇头。Root低头看向那副眼镜的时候，眼里突然有了闪光，于是展开了眼镜腿，作势要戴上。

“不要。”

Root把眼镜举到脸上。

“Root，别想。”

眼镜腿划过她的脸颊。Shaw警告地伸出一根手指，“你别搞。”

Root把眼镜戴好，抬着一边眉毛，挑衅地看着Shaw。

操，她果然完全没法拒绝。

“你太卑鄙了。”Shaw呻吟了一声，一把把Root拽到自己身上。

“ **你最喜欢卑鄙时的** **Root** 了。”机器开口，引得Shaw思考她什么时候变得跟Root一样烦人。

Root在亲吻的间隙笑出了声。Shaw轻咬她的舌头以示惩罚，但是只用抬头瞟一眼，看着Root脸上那个蠢兮兮的镜框和舌尖舔过Shaw的耳垂时唇角的笑容就足够消弭她最后一丝不满，取而代之的是唯有这种时候才能感受到的温暖。镜框上一个镜头里偶然的一次闪烁才让Shaw猛然意识到这个时候机器离她有多近、有多容易捕捉到她脸上每一丝肌肉的移动，但是当Root的手划过她的乳头、牙齿轻咬耳垂时，所有其他的想法都立刻消失不见。

Root的大腿顶在她身上，Shaw不自觉地在Root的耳边呻吟一声，在机器的声音响起后才意识到那是有人工耳蜗的那只耳朵，“ **我想多听听这个声音** 。”

“乐意效劳。”Root喃喃地说，手在Shaw的咽喉处打转，然后攥住了她的脖颈。Shaw知道自己呻吟时声带的震动被传送到了Root手套上。Root加重了胸口那只手的力度，Shaw的臀部贴紧了Root。“感觉怎么样？”

她不是在跟Shaw说话，她是在问机器。Shaw突然意识到了两件事。一，她又回到了她俩之间熟悉的性爱模式，Root并没有刻意让机器直接做些什么，大概是在让机器习惯加入她们、也让Shaw适应机器的存在。她在利用Shaw来演一场戏，至于Shaw腿间的湿润只是她额外的一点奖励罢了。

二，Shaw完全、完全不介意这一点。

Shaw大幅度后仰，在感受到后颈的手加大了力度之后，脖子直对着天花板，眯着眼睛，模模糊糊地感受到Root坐直了一些，欣赏着自己脸上愉悦的表情。她的双手抓住Root的屁股，努力往自己腿间施加压力，甚至感受到了两人身体之间浸湿的汗珠。

“没到时候呢，Shaw，”Root轻声说着，分开了Shaw的膝盖，跪在她双腿中间，“ **她** 想感受到一切。”

Root跪坐着观察她，双手抚过她的大腿，听到机器开口：“ **她的肌肉想要收缩，但是她在努力克制。** ”Shaw不确定这个着迷的语气是真实的还是想象中的。

“我很喜欢她这样。”Root笑着俯视她，所以，操，这个Shaw以前没见识过的炫耀狂还真是越来越糟糕了。又或许，不完全是糟糕——鉴于Root的手套还未曾接触Shaw，她却已经感觉自己要融化在Root的体温下。

Root俯身，在Shaw的臀侧轻轻印下了一个吻，双手覆上了Shaw的胸，掌心摩挲着乳头，指尖扎进肉里。Shaw的喉咙深处漏出一声抑制的呻吟。Root又一次靠近，距离缩短到丝丝缕缕的头发划过Shaw过分敏感的皮肤，手依然在乳房上游移。

“我们会开发你每一寸身体的，Sameen。 **她** 想知道离你这么近是什么感觉，你难道不想告诉她吗？”Shaw出神地点着头，明显把注意力放在了皮革制手套在她的伤疤、胸口和肋骨上留下的特殊触感上。“可惜了，我们还不能用这个操你。但是就像她说的，我们还在努力。”

Root前倾，嘴唇划过Shaw的嘴角，又俯到她的耳边轻声低语：“她特别想知道进入你身体里是什么感觉。”

“Fuck…”想象中的场景让Shaw似乎被一股电流击中，没忍住抽了一口气。她在Root后退时才后知后觉地意识到那是真实的电流，来源是Root碰上了她的皮肤的指尖。突然远离的触感让Shaw抬起头，看到了Root脸上的掩饰不住的惊愕。

“应该是汗液导致的短路。”她说着，开始摘手套。

“别，等一下，”Shaw阻止了她，“我能接受。”下一秒，Root的脸上闪过了一丝笑意，瞳孔略微扩大。后者让Shaw不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇。

“ **手套上的电流不会造成任何实质性的伤害** 。”

“这也是你计划中的吗？”Root问机器，语气里似乎完全没有担心。

“ **我意识到了我原本的设计中有这个漏洞，但是我觉得没必要修复** 。”

Shaw嘴角露出一个笑容，然后抓着Root的手放上了自己汗津津的屁股。几束轻微的电流打碎了她的呼吸，而且它们似乎直接作用在了她的阴核上。“我喜欢你的思维模式，Siri。”

“ **我喜欢你在我的触碰下战栗的样子，** **Shaw** 。”

Shaw用了接下来的片刻时间赞赏机器显著进步了的dirty talk技巧，但下一瞬间，思路就被胸口温润的触感打断。Root舔舐着一个乳头，一只手的指尖绕着另一个打转，然后继续俯身，小腹压在Shaw的腿间。Shaw发出一声断续的呻吟，顶起臀部，试图在Root光滑的皮肤上寻找些微摩擦。

Root恪守着诺言，她的手掌在Shaw的每一寸皮肤上掠过，不可预测的微弱电流给她的皮肤带来麻醉般的触感，使得她失去了对时间的感知。Shaw趴在床上，Root沿着她的脊椎留下了一连串的吻，又不轻不重地拍了几下屁股两侧时，机器开口了。

“ **我觉得够了** 。”

Root哼着表示同意，把Shaw仰面放平在床上，“但是她现在这样非常好看。”她满意的眼神扫过她和机器一起留下的抓伤和咬痕。Shaw的胸口剧烈起伏，皮肤泛红。她知道自己不堪一击的防线暴露无遗。

“ **让我看着她高潮** 。”机器又发出了声音。Shaw总觉得自己不应该这么享受作为机器和Root分享的玩物这件事，但说真的，她一点都不在乎。

Root打量了一下她，大概是注意到了她脸上流露出来的神情，于是带着不怀好意的笑容扯掉自己右手上的手套，留下了左手那只，又调整一下眼镜，回到床上，屈膝坐在自己小腿上，眼镜上的摄像头直对着湿润透了的Shaw。

两根手指轻松滑了进去。Shaw的后脑勺深深地压进枕头里，随着紧绷的身体猛然得到释放，她忍不住发出了一声长长的呻吟。Root保持着缓慢的节奏，多半是给那个有着变态癖好的机器展示Shaw的每一点身体反应。她不怪她——每一次心情好的时候，Shaw也喜欢看着自己的手指一寸寸被Root温热的甬道吞入。

突然贴上阴核的大拇指腹让Shaw打了个哆嗦。Root那只还带着手套的手又一次覆上了Shaw的乳房，使她猛地睁大了眼睛，发现Root正盯着她起伏的胸口看，脸上带着毫不掩饰的愉悦。Root低头轻咬了一口Shaw的大腿内侧，她顿时浑身紧绷，意识到了她想干什么。

果不其然，Root把头发理到背后，抽出了手指，倾身用舌头填补了它的位置。Shaw的指尖抓紧了Root的肩膀，并在感受到身体上激烈的舔舐时倒出了一连串的脏话。Root的眼神一直固执地黏在Shaw身上。操，这个糟糕的迷人的眼神——Root趴在Shaw的腿间、偶尔抬起头时，那副眼镜总是完美地修饰着她的脸部轮廓。Shaw当时为什么会禁止她在床上戴眼镜来着？这真……操，Shaw分不出心思考虑这个问题了，神经末梢上传来的微小电流，阴核上的唇和舌头，还有，操，Root又把手指滑了进来，抽插的节奏逐渐跟上了Shaw的动作……

Shaw感受到体内逐渐无法控制的热量， 她不由自主地闭上了眼、呜咽声混在破碎的呼吸里，然后听到Root在调整角度的间隙也有了同样的反应。根据经验，她知道这时候Root也闭着眼睛，享受自己被Shaw环绕着的感觉，但是机器一定还在观察，用眼镜上的摄像头注视着她肿胀的阴核，手掌上的手套接收着她的身体信息，人工耳蜗无疑也捕捉到了手指在她体内告诉抽插时发出的水声。似乎是为了打断这个想法似的，又一股电流击中了Shaw的乳头，直接把她送上了巅峰。Shaw的双手深深插进Root的头发里，双腿止不住地发力，直到高潮传到了她全身的每一寸肌肉。

她听见Root发出了一点声音，似乎猛地把那只戴着手套的手缩了回去，但Shaw还是等了一会儿才放松下来，松开了手，在感受到双腿内侧尖锐的痛感时才意识到Root为什么会那么做。她又花了点时间平复呼吸，睁开眼睛，看着Root手里拿着一副严重损毁的眼镜。操，起码她还知道露出一副抱歉的表情。

Shaw瞪着她，很明显忽略了那个表情。她每次都会在Root把自己吃干抹净的时候用双腿夹着她的头，机器绝对有能力预测到这一点并阻止Root戴上那副愚蠢又性感的眼镜。但没有。于是Shaw的腿就被扎伤了。第二次。

“Root。”

“嗯，sweetie？”

“眼睛又在你给我口的时候碎了吗？”

Root用大拇指指腹擦掉了一条血迹，“平心而论，你的大腿真的很有力气嘛Sameen。”

“Root，”Shaw的语气里带了一点恼怒。Root还在试图装无辜，但是乱糟糟的头发完完全全毁掉了这个效果，“要么你保证下次口我的时候绝对不会再戴眼镜，要么今天就是你的嘴最后一次接近我的大腿。”

那副眼镜在空中划过一个弧度，它的前主人说了一句“说话算数哦”就又毫无征兆地凑近了Shaw的腿间。极度敏感的阴核上突如其来的刺激让Shaw浑身战栗，然后发出了一声混着笑声的呻吟。

“ **这是我听过的最缺乏诚意的威胁** 。”

Shaw警告地对着那个扩音器竖起中指，另一只手抓进Root头发里，“别以为我不敢把你关了。”

“ **明白** 。”

机器没再说话，但房间里的安静还是很快被Root嘴里的水声和Shaw的抽气声所打破。

“你最好明白。”对这个答案很满意的Shaw放松下来，双腿缠住了Root，脚踝抵着她的腰窝，任由自己的身体做出反应。


	3. Full Release

两人中间又是一个花哨的黑色盒子。

Shaw的目光在Root和盒子之间打了个转。Root的脸上是努力抑制的笑意，盒子则人畜无害得非常可疑。尽管Root和机器都再三保证盒子里绝对没有什么扎人的眼镜了，但这两位在过去几周的表现实在是让人完全无法放心，更别提那个盒子本身的样子了。

Root在床上扭了扭身体，伸手够向盒子时还不忘交叉了那双烦人的长腿。Shaw的视线不由自主地跟着腿部线条往下走，肆无忌惮地欣赏着光滑的皮肤和紧实的肌肉。“这样，Sameen，”Root的语气里带着一股子很让人分心的活跃，“上一次的主旨只是让你和机器习惯于对方，所以我们觉得这一次呢， **她** 应该……真正参与进来。”

“ **除非你不愿意** 。”机器的新声音让Shaw抖了抖。低沉中带着嘶哑，就好像——Shaw的脑子里忍不住出现了一个滑稽的画面——一个风韵犹存的老女人在暴风雨天里握着一杯威士忌躺在壁炉边的毛毯上所发出的声音。吃这一套的人简直对它毫无抵抗能力。

Shaw清了清嗓子，发现Root似乎很了解似的对她点了点头。“你什么时候搞到这么性感的声音的？”

“ **我已经研究了一段时间了，** **Root** **管它叫** **’lesbian** **氪石声音** **’** **，我相信你也会喜欢的** 。” **她** 听起来很是得意，Shaw也不得不承认这个想法很有意思。

（译注：氪石，DC宇宙设定里超人众所周知的弱点之一，这里的意思是让人无法抗拒。）

“所以你已经跟她玩过了？”她问Root，却只得到了一个wink和脸颊上的轻吻作为回应。

“你对这个很感兴趣吗？”

“ **我觉得她确实会感兴趣** 。”机器指出。

“好了好了，我本来也说到这儿了。”Root撅着嘴把小盒子放在了自己腿上，然后抬起头看向Shaw，眼神里满是能让Shaw溺在里面的神情。“你还记得第一个晚上的时候，我说 **她** 有时候会告诉我该怎么做，而我就选择完全相信 **她** ，然后放手去做吗？”Shaw点了点头，暗暗因为没能亲眼目睹这个场景而颇有微词。“嗯，我们聊了聊，决定今晚这也么办，只不过这一次听从指令的不是我，而是你。”

Shaw的呼吸滞了一下，“所以表面上是你在操我，但实际上是 **她** 掌控一切？”

“ **没错** 。”

“而且我记得你说过你想要听到她跟我说的一切，但是我们觉得你会对 **她** 下达指令的方式感到……分心。所以基础的指令会用扩音器播放，具体的细节还是只会进入我的人工耳蜗，你愿意吗？”

“好吧，没问题。”Shaw注意到Root咬着唇扫视自己时，胸口不住地快速起伏，“那那个声音是怎么回事？”

“ **她** 在指导我组装这个协助她掌控局面的工具时就用过那个声音，”Root拍了拍那个盒子，“ **她** 对于使用方法的说明非常，非常详细。”

“ **都靠这个声音好** 。”

Shaw看着Root扩散开的瞳仁，“我也这么认为。”

“相信我，Sameen，”Root轻声说，“你也会爱上它的。”

Shaw伸出手，指尖轻点盒子的顶端，俯身露出一个微笑，“Show me hers and I’ll show her mine. ”

尾音被Root带着笑吞进了嘴里，她重重地咬住Shaw的下唇，许久才结束了这个激烈的吻，“那我们可以开始了吗？”她抬起一边眉毛，在得到Shaw的回应后掀开了盒盖。

噢，Shaw已经爱上它了，绝对的。

最先拿出来的是一对皮革制的手铐，看起来相当标准，只不过靠近手腕的内侧有一些填充，外侧则是几个扣环。Root指了指每一支侧面的方形金属。

“ **电磁。我可以用它们把你固定在我想要的位置。** **Root** **在床头安装了对应的元件。** ”

“不错。”Shaw说着，从Root手里拿了一支。

“它们还加了压力传感器，所以 **她** 也会知道你对它们的拉力有多大，”Root说，“有多少人愿意用自己的命换能把电磁缩小到这个程度的技术……”

Shaw抬起头对她笑，“而我们却用它来操一个人工智能？”

“ **一个人工智能在用它来操你** ，”机器纠正，Shaw只是耸了耸肩，“ **戴上它们** 。”

这个指令让Shaw浑身一抖，一阵愉悦的电流从脊椎流过。Root帮她把手铐固定在手腕，在Shaw的注视下紧紧地贴上了她的皮肤。第二个扣子刚刚扣上，Shaw就感受到了猛地一股拉力，两个靠近电磁铁立刻贴紧了，怎么尽力分开也无济于事。

“只有 **她** 能控制电磁开关，”Root舔着嘴唇解释，“但还是留了一个人工开关，以防万一。”

Shaw用粘在一起的双臂绕过Root的脖子，圈着她靠近自己，亲吻间倒向身后，一只腿探进了Root双腿中间，听着她在自己唇边轻声抽气，然后突然感受到双臂重获了自由。

“ **我还没说开始** 。”机器警告他们，于是Root很是乖巧地抽身后退。

“抱歉。”Root坐直了，从身边重新拿来了那个箱子。Shaw倾身想靠近，却被机器阻止。

“ **待在原地，** **Shaw** 。”Shaw没有思考就坐回了床上，两只手还因为手铐的重量而耷拉在身体两侧。她冲着Root眨了眨眼，发现她带着不怀好意的表情从盒子里拿出了一个项圈。

不用说，接下来的一切都会变得非常，非常危险。

“这个里面还有更多的传感器，能感受到脉搏和呼吸，”Root一边解释，一边用手指划过项圈内侧的皮革，然后把一段插进另一端的卡槽里，“但是真正有意思的是……”她顿了顿，把项圈举了起来，让Shaw看清了它的收缩。

“ **滑动电磁卡扣。我知道你有多喜欢** **breath play** **，** **Shaw** **。** ”

“fuck.”Shaw抽了口气，贴着Root垂下来的长发点了点头，看着她给自己戴上了项圈。她咽了口口水，感受到皮革稍微收紧，像是在证实机器刚才说的话。

Root往后仰了仰，对上Shaw的瞳仁，而Shaw知道它们已经跟自己的神志一起不知道跑到哪儿去了。她们甚至他妈的什么都没做，但是Shaw实在不在意这一点。Root的指尖在项圈下的皮肤上轻轻划过，沿途留下直立的汗毛，最终在靠近卡扣的一处停下：“如果出了什么意外，我们还有一个能切断电源的开关，但除此之外， **她** 会负责掌控一切。”

为了证明这一点似的，项圈又一次收缩，压紧皮肤的触感让Shaw忍不住漏出了一声喘息，脑中的神志稍微模糊。

“ **最后一件事。** ”机器说着，松开了项圈的压力，于是Root拿出了最后一件东西，随手把盒子扔到了地上。看清了Root手里挥舞的那个黑色dildo时，Shaw哼了一声。

“我猜猜看，这个玩意儿也被改装过了？”尽管Shaw努力用嘲讽的语气掩饰她急促的呼吸，但是似乎无济于事。

Root笑了笑：“要改装一大块儿硅胶可不容易，我们必须从头做起，所以花了不少时间，好在最后可以说是都完成了。”她眨了眨眼，一边俯身双膝跪在床上一边用两根手指绕着它的一端。“这一端里有为我设计的震动功能，当然了，也是由 **她** 控制的。”

“当然了，”Shaw点点头，看着Root的指尖划过那根dildo的另一头。

“至于其他的呢，我们在表层下面安装的那些微型传感器或许会让你惊讶呢，”Root手指的动作在一个点停住，另一只手伸长了拍了拍Shaw的小腹，“你还记得 **她** 说过 **她** 很好奇进入你的身体是什么感觉吗？”

是机器要操她。这个清醒的认知突然击中了Shaw，让她后脑勺重重陷进枕头里，翻着白眼叹了口气。操。这种事不应该听起来这么辣。为什么它听起来这么辣？？Root和机器占据了她的大脑，而她也绝对应该为Shaw加速的脉搏和绷紧的大腿负责。

“Sameen， **她** 会感受到每一寸的你，”Root看着Shaw迅速泛红的皮肤说，“包括你有多湿、多紧、你的肌肉多使劲地夹着我…… **她** 甚至会比我还了解你。”这句话让Shaw眨了眨眼，似乎褪去了一些期待，注意到这一点的Root笑了一下，抱歉地轻吻她的额头，“夸张了，不管传感器接收到什么触觉，真正感受到了的还是我。”

Root的手指敲了敲她耳后的人工耳蜗，Shaw无奈地摇了摇头，“可以省一省你的修辞吗，起码等到操完我之后？”

“噢，你看起来很期待挨操？”Root带着一脸得意的笑容用dildo的前端碰了碰Shaw的阴核，激起一阵无法自制的颤动，“不好意思，我做不了主啊。”

“ **把你的手腕靠近床头的磁铁，** **Shaw** 。”Shaw花了片刻跟Root交换了一个眼神，然后扭头找到了机器所说的那两块磁铁。双手贴上床头两端的金属栏杆时，她立刻感受到了一阵拉力把她的两只手铐吸到了指定的位置。

Root试着拽了拽Shaw的胳膊时还不忘好好欣赏了一番她的肌肉，最后得出的结论是磁铁牢固得完全无法移动。脖颈上适时紧了紧的项圈让Shaw不由自主地把臀部撑离床面。

“ **跨坐在他身上，** **Root** 。”机器又发出了指令。看起来总算要有点进展了。Shaw舔了舔嘴唇。Root一条腿跨过了Shaw的躯干，脸上的表情让她疑惑了片刻，直到她意识到Root在她小腹上方停止了移动，dildo就摆在她的膝盖旁边。

操。

“ **让她看着你高潮** 。”

双倍的操。

Shaw试图抬起手臂时，固定在床头的手铐几乎分毫未动。Root对她微不可闻地挑了挑眉毛，双膝跪坐在床上倾身向前，一只手抵在床板上支撑自己，另一只向下探去，两根手指在阴核周围打圈，唇间漏出一声喘息。

Shaw只能眼睁睁地看着Root的手指移动，偶尔短暂地浸入她自己的湿润中，然后再抽出来在她的阴核上快速地揉动。Shaw无力地抬起头试图靠近Root，但缩紧的项圈让她接收了指令，只好向后倒去，喘息没入Root的呼吸里。当Root的手指全部伸进自己体内时，空气中只剩下两个人沉重的喘气，Shaw的视线从Root腿间上移，看着正上方的Root紧闭着双眼，发尾几乎垂到自己脸上。

“求求你……”Root又抽了一口气。Shaw有一瞬间疑惑于她在求什么，然后才反应过来机器还在控制着Root手腕的动作。这个想法又让她的脊椎流过一阵电流。

“ **不要急，马上** 。”机器闷闷地应答。就连Shaw也不得不承认，Root这样身处悬崖的边缘、仅仅因为对她的神的顺从才阻止了她踏出最后一步的景象，实在是过于香艳了。

偶然间，Root的眼皮颤抖着睁开时，Shaw不由地注意到了扩散开的瞳孔，以及那个回望着她的迷离的眼神。Shaw鼓励地点点头，又一次抬起胳膊试图抱住Root时才想起了手铐的存在。Root的头偏了偏，明显得到了机器的指示后开始用手掌摩擦自己的阴核，然后随着一声喘息，撑在床头的手滑落下来，直到按上Shaw的胸廓才重新保持了平衡，Shaw的视线也随着她的动作回到了她的腿间。

机器打断了她的视线。“ **好了** 。”话音刚落，Shaw就看见Root全身被战栗击中，随着上半身不由自主地前倾，手指的动作却开始加速。Shaw一时间觉得自己要是伸长了脖子大概就能碰上Root的胸口，于是她就这么做了，完全忽略了项圈越来越重的压迫感，她感觉到自己口中呼出的热气打在Root的皮肤上，却又被Root带着笑单手按了回去。

“接收一下暗示吧sweetie，”Shaw刚才那一瞬间对机器都不管不顾的样子逗笑了Root，“ **她** 让你别动。”

Shaw不屑一顾：“要怪就怪你自慰起来太辣了。”

“以前也不是的，”Root顿了顿，调整了一下呼吸，然后终于想起来把凌乱的头发甩到身后，“还是你教得好。”

随着一声金属的闷响，Shaw感觉自己手腕上的拉力消失了，于是片刻都没耽误地抬手勾住了Root的后颈，按着她倒了下来。Root摔在Shaw身上时漏出了一声惊呼，但很快就回应了她激烈的吻。Shaw抬了抬腰，一只手抓住Root的臀部靠近自己，另一只手伸进Root的头发中。Root湿漉漉的手指攀上了Shaw的脖子，大拇指腹对着项圈稍下的位置施加压力，让Shaw意识到再不把dildo拿出来就真的来不及了。

那只抓着Root臀部的手抬了起来，在床上胡乱地拍着想要够到dildo，却在拿到的瞬间被Root打断了。

“那个不是给你的。”Root哼了一声，抬起上半身拿走了它。

“ **但是从某种意义上，她还是会得到它** 。”项圈稍微收紧了一点。Shaw觉得机器的这种表达或许跟Root拍拍她的屁股是同一个意思。

“是吧，Root，我会得到它，”她得意地说着，挪了挪自己的屁股，“赶紧，操我。”

忽然间项圈比以前任何一次都重地收紧了，直到Root笑着俯视自己的景象在眼前模糊时才堪堪放开，“ **只有我要她操你的时候，她才能操你** 。”尽管Shaw这时候很明显不需要语言上的提示了。

“ **她** 还会教你怎么spank我吗？”

Root笑着摇了摇头，倾身贴近了Shaw的耳边，“我觉得她跟我一样等不及进入你了。”

“ **准备好，** **Root** **。** ”

Root恢复了半跪的姿势，在Shaw的腿间重新坐好。Shaw的手从她的臀部滑落，看着她拿起那根dildo，沿着它的长度捏了捏，大概是确认机器的传感器都在正常位置。当她坐直身子、把较小的那一端放进自己体内时，她的目光在Shaw的身上游离，不由自主地抽了一口气。dildo的另一端在她的体外，随着她的喘息而上下摇晃。操。Shaw忍不住想。要是那个东西两分钟以内还不进入自己的身体，那她绝对会原地烧起来。

Root花了一点时间轻抚那根dildo，看着Shaw的眼神里满是期待，俯身给了她一个吻。偶然接触到的偏硬的硅胶质感让Shaw发出一声呻吟。它是那么近，却又不够近。

“ **把她铐好** 。”机器指示。Root一边继续着这个吻，一边用手指划过了Shaw的手臂。Shaw放任她抓起自己的手腕伸长在头顶，最后双手交叠地被固定在床头一根金属杆子后面。

“别担心，Sameen， **她** 记得住你的安全词。”

“随便。但是别指望我会求饶，”Shaw梗着脖子，“她是你的top，不是我的。”

Root盯着她望了一会儿，“噢sweetie，”她摇了摇头，“你会后悔自己说过这句话的。”

双手抬起了Shaw的屁股，Root用dildo的顶端沿着Shaw腿间的湿润划过，在她的阴核上打转了片刻，然后直接推进，直到它整根没入，Shaw的臀部撞上Root的腿根，突如其来地填满让Shaw勉强把一声呻吟抑制在喉间。她的头不能自己地向后仰去，双腿缠住Root的腰，圈着她靠得再近些。

用气音说了一句“操”，Root忍不住低头看着dildo的动作。她又浅浅地抽插了几次，最后停了下来，想给大家一点时间稍作调整，Shaw却用肌肉夹紧了那根dildo，然后猛地用小腿推着Root重新靠近。

“Fuck.”她抽着气，感觉刚才堵在心口的那口气总算消失了。

“ **我觉得我很清楚你的意思** 。”

Shaw笑了一声，然后又夹着dildo带动了它在Root体内的那一端，同时不忘抬头观察者Root的脸，“那你喜欢这样吗？”

“ **我现在只想操你** 。”机器回答了她。Root的手指深深按进Shaw的屁股，把dildo抽了出来，然后一挺身插了回去，突然的刺激让Shaw拉直了手铐的金属铁链，全身绷紧，后背从床上拱离。

Shaw和Root臀部之间的剧烈撞击足以留下严重的擦痕，但短促热烈的撞击还是一次次袭来，时不时的，Root还会遵从机器的指示放慢节奏，把dildo整根没进Shaw的体内。有时候，Root会在更换姿势、倾身贴近Shaw的胸口时偶然打乱了节奏，但她总能很快调整回来。还有时候，Shaw被这个新体位按压到了阴核，于是在呻吟的间隙会不小心用下巴嗑上了Root的嘴。

Shaw仅能在激烈的动作间堪堪用牙咬住Root的唇。她能感受到自己的血管突突地跳动，腿间肌肉也逐渐失去控制，然后，突然地，她还感受到了脖子上的项圈压力增强到肺部无法吸入空气，身上的Root也猛地停住了运动，dildo在埋在她身体里没抽出去。

她愤怒地拽了拽牢固得吓人的手铐，Root俯身，额头顶上Shaw的额头。

“ **Shaw** **，你的心率是每分钟** **153** **次，我想** **Root** **应该在这个数字达到安全的范围之前控制一下速度，你觉得呢** ？”

Shaw感觉到自己耳垂上的轻咬，于是转了转头，朝Root靠近了些，眼睛却喷着火盯着那个扬声器，“你关心我的心脏？她的心脏被Control整成那样，你怎么不关心关心她的心脏？”

“ **因为你戴了项圈，她没戴** 。”这个回答让Shaw愤懑地哼了一声，Root却没忍住笑了出来，“都告诉你你会后悔说那些聪明话了Sameen。”

“所以 **她** 就能说那些聪明话？”

如果说Root在她唇上的一个吻还堵不住剩下的抱怨，那带着dildo轻微的抽插也足够了。Shaw强迫自己不用臀部迎接dildo，随着一个个深呼吸，她放任自己的思维迷失在了Root的亲吻和抚摸中。

一阵阵舒缓的快感让她们不时发出轻哼，但很明显Shaw下腹部积攒的能量不会满足于此。她不知道机器还要她们等多久。她隐隐约约能感受到Root在尽量保持身体稳定的情况下在自己身上印下了无数个轻吻，但就在它们带来的快感逐渐累积时，机器又插话了。

“ **心率** **79** **，这次小心别再超过** **150** **了** 。”

Root从床单和Shaw的肱二头肌之间一路划到肩膀，然后随着指尖扣紧肩部的肌肉，她猛地又重新开始了动作。没有预警的刺激让Shaw放出声音喊了出来。光滑的硅胶从她体内滑出又被重新推回，毫无保留的动作使Shaw身不由己地挣扎着想要脱离束缚、想要在Root撞击自己时用手掌抓紧她的屁股，但手腕上的金属迫使她不得不退而求其次了。

转变了体位使Shaw在空中弯曲了膝盖，敞开的双腿让Root得以靠得更近。抽查的动作带动了Root体内的那一端，不断被刺激的g点让她泄出了一声呻吟。她俯身，试图在Shaw的唇上落下一个吻，但dildo突然开启的震动让她不由自主地低骂了一声扬起了头，Shaw趁机在裸露的脖颈上留下了几个粗鲁的咬痕，却很快被收紧的项圈制止了。

颈部的压力让视线稍微模糊。Shaw在这个感官空白的间隙失神了片刻，然后感受到了自己臀部上Root的抚摸。dilod的震动暂时停了下来，Root重新直了直身子。

“ **你刚才到** **154** **了，** **Shaw** 。”

Shaw不可置信地瞪大了眼睛看着Root，却只得到了她一个“你还能怎样”的笑，“你又收紧了项圈，我的身体都以为我要死了，这也太不公平了吧？”

“ **放心，** **Shaw** **，等你降到** **80** **的时候我们就可以重新开始了** 。”

Root在她嘴唇上轻啄了一下，又堵回去了一声抱怨。

这次机器在她耳朵里发出的指令似乎有所不同。Root抬着身子在Shaw上方晃过，乳尖划着Shaw的胸口，她调整了一下姿势，才慢慢把dildo抽出来，又更加缓慢地把它推了回去，慢得让Shaw想给她留下一道抓痕。

随着Root又一次后撤，微弱但延续不断的感官刺激让Shaw呼出一声呻吟。Root的动作非常稳定非常克制，但是这种慢得惊人的节奏只能把Shaw推到自制力的边缘。她非常怀疑自己还能不能控制住心率。

一边保持着频率一边起身坐直，Root空出了一只手接近了Shaw的阴核，Shaw勉强撑起自己的身体，一句“oh fuck”跟着破碎的呼吸一起脱口而出，Root拇指逐渐加重的按揉也让Shaw无法自制地向后仰头。

Root突然的喘息说明机器又开启了震动开关。她空出了另一只手轻抚Shaw的小腹，本意虽然只是安抚对方，但是突然多出的刺激却让Shaw又是一阵痉挛。Shaw自己都无法理解这种节奏怎么能激出这种程度的快感，以至于Root的插入让她又一次拉紧了手铐，连项圈也跟着Root的节奏轻微收紧。这一切都太过了。

“操，求你……”Shaw的气音让Root的动作滞了一下，然后倾身给了她一个过分激烈的吻。Shaw不知道这算是Root还是机器的奖励。

“ **Root** ，”机器开口打断了Shaw的疑问，她紧接着感觉到手铐的磁铁被松开，于是下一秒立刻用双手圈住了Root的后背，力度大到无疑会留下几个小时的压痕，“ **用** **dildo** **操到她高潮，我要能感受到** 。”

Shaw在Root颈部靠近肩膀处重重地一咬，但Root还是完全不受影响似的在她耳边表达了她对这个指令的赞同，紧接着臀部开始以快得多的速度进行动作，每一次都直直地插到底，大腿根部一次次撞上Shaw的屁股。

“ **她** 很喜欢你，Sameen，”Root低声说着，声音因为动作而有点含糊不清，Shaw的指尖按着她的皮肤，“ **她** 在跟我说你里面的感觉是什么样的，要是你也会说我们的语言就好了，这样你也能听懂了。”

接下来的一个猛地推进让Shaw被一阵剧烈的快感击中，颈部的项圈随之收紧，Shaw的大脑空白得只能感受到Root在她体内进出的频率。

” **她** 能感受到你肌肉的收缩， **她** 觉得你快到了。“Root沉重的呼吸喷在Shaw滚烫的皮肤上，Shaw的头埋在Root的颈窝里，听了她的话却被一阵阵袭来的快感刺激得无法做出反应，只能抽着气点点头，深深抓着Root后背的指甲只是让她更加快了速度。

“ **下次她再感兴趣的时候，我觉得我会让你来操** **Root** 。”机器的这句话让Shaw无法自制地想象起Root被她操成这幅模样的场景。

“holy…fuck.”席卷全身的高潮让Shaw脱口而出，她的四肢紧紧圈住了Root的后背的屁股。Shaw脖子上的项圈缓缓松开，重新涌入大脑的空气和血液加剧了高潮的冲击，一阵阵痉挛一波又一波地袭来，她只能模糊地意识到机器在指示Root继续干她直到她也到了高潮，但当她的dildo在Shaw的体内停了下来、双手重新稳定住Shaw的屁股时，她的脑子还是无法思考，余波带来的战栗让她的手臂肌肉紧绷着环绕着Root，直到两个人的身体都缓缓放松下来，Root才倒在了Shaw大张着四肢的身上。

就连呼吸逐渐平稳后，Shaw的神志还是没有回归大脑，对翻滚起身从自己身体里抽出dildo的Root也只能不情愿地漏出一声喘息。Root恶作剧般地又来回抽插几下，赶在Shaw再被激起来之前抽走dildo扔到了一边。

“ **实验结果比较满意** 。”

Shaw哼了一声，瞥了一眼旁边的扩音器，“噢，所以你把它当成一场实验吗？因为听起来你好像也把你的电线脱下来了呢。”她眼角的余光看到Root颤抖着肩膀，咬着舌头试图憋笑。

“ **取掉我的任何一根电线对我来说都是灾难性的** 。”

Root面对Shaw质询的表情却只是捂着嘴摇了摇头。

“你真的能这么不解风情吗，nerd？”Shaw说。

“ **我需要分析数据，事后清理就交给你们两位了** 。”

扩音器咔哒一声关掉，房间重归寂静，Shaw看了它几秒之后又回过头看向Root，“每次你爽过之后 **她** 都会从风流倜傥的小妖精变成笨拙乌龟吗？”

Root侧过身，伸手拍了拍Shaw的屁股，“这是她的第一次啦，给她点时间，她说不定正在经历内核错误呢。”

（译注：内核错误，计算机术语，原文kernel panic，panic一般指经历新事物的恐慌——也就是阿根又一个nerdy joke）

她被自己蠢兮兮的笑话给逗笑了，Shaw盯着她看了一会儿，“所以你又变回了你自己？”

“噢Sameen，我跟你在一起的时候，我一直是我自己。”Root探着身子吻上的Shaw嘴唇，一只手从她的胸口摸到颈部，指尖不知道挑动了什么解锁机关，笑着身子后撤时项圈刚好落在床上。

看着Root坐起来替她解开了双手的手铐、轻缓地按摩勒红的皮肤，Shaw突然想起了一个从前没有机会问出的问题：“在我们干这事儿之前，机器有没有替你想办法绑我？”

Root的手还在她的手腕上，只是挑了挑眉毛，“机器总是替我想出各种各样的办法。”

“那就是有了？”Shaw抽回手腕戳了戳Root的胸侧，然后歪斜着倒在她身上，“在你植入人工耳蜗之前我们都没做过爱，我怎么知道什么样的才是真正的你？”

Root瞟了她一眼。能噎住Root让Shaw笑得很是得意，直到Root一个滚翻压在她身上，眼神里闪着笑，“要是你好奇的话，我也不是不能给你展示一下。”说着，她手指探到耳后碰了碰人工耳蜗。

Shaw的指尖缠绕着Root的发丝，按着她的头往下推。

“证明给我看。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charcharcat给这篇画了一幅同人http://web.archive.org/web/20181205070329/http://charcharcrap.tumblr.com/post/167981556585/please-root-breathes-and-shaw-wonders-for-a


End file.
